Sedative
by mysticahime
Summary: ...menggulungmu dan membawamu menjauhi alam fana, lalu menjagamu dengan caranya sendiri. Bukankah dia seperti sedasi? —AU


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto—kalau mau versi imut: 'Macaci Kicimotohh'

**Notes notes notes:** **AU**, as usual; pada dasarnya emang selalu AU. **OOC**? **Klise**, tapi diobrak-abrik biar ga gitu, walau hasilnya tetep aja... Rada ribet dengan kosakata seadanya.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
SEDATIVE  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

—** mysticahime**

...menggulungmu dan membawamu menjauhi alam fana, lalu menjagamu dengan caranya sendiri. Bukankah dia seperti sedasi?

.

.

_Kau tidak perlu hal lain lagi._

Ada kalanya manusia menuntut banyak perihal dalam kehidupannya—katakanlah masalah finansial, sandang, pangan, papan. Mungkin ada yang perlu benda-benda penuh dengan luksuritas, ada juga yang berpikir kesempurnaan fisiklah yang terpenting.

Hanya saja, bagimu, yang kauperlukan hanya satu: sedasi personalmu.

Sedasi, ya, sedasi. Perangkap agar tertahan dalam alam bawah sadar, memejamkan mata, dan mungkin bermimpi kabut putih yang membuat konfusional total. Obat bius, obat tidur, senyawa apa pun yang terkandung dalam sebutir parasetamol. Hal yang membantumu terlelap selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini semenjak kau mengidap insomnia. Dokter selalu meresepkan obat sedatif kala kau berkonsultasi—terkadang kau diberi antidepresan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu; yang kau minum dengan setengah hati.

Hanya saja, _dia_ selalu berhasil membuatmu tertidur walau kau tidak menelan butir-butir obat penenang itu. Seolah-olah dia adalah sedasi yang efeknya berjuta kali lebih kuat dari parasetamol.

Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Sedasi bersifat menenangkan, kemudian menyeretmu perlahan-lahan ke alam bawah sadar, membuatmu melupakan apa pun yang terjadi di sirkumstansimu. Pikiranmu terpecah dan segalanya menjadi buram. Lalu setelah kerja obatnya habis dalam durasi tertentu, kau akan membuka kelopak matamu dan memandang dunia yang cemerlang.

Dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di sisimu, seolah tak pernah meninggalkanmu barang sedetik pun.

.

.

.

Lengannya melingkar di pundakmu, menyalurkan temperatur hangat ke sekujur tubuh tanpa ada bagian mana pun yang terlewati meski hanya satu milimeter. Kau membiarkan sisi kepalamu bersandar pada dadanya, mendengarkan jantungnya yang berdetak teratur di bawah telingamu. Terkadang terdengar bunyi gesekan kain—dan terkadang gemerisik rambutmu yang terfriksi oleh gerakan tangannya.

Segalanya seolah berlangsung selamanya, dan kau tak pernah bosan akan hal itu.

Kau bisa merasakan deru napasnya menyibak helai-helai rambutmu, dagunya yang menempel pada puncak kepalamu dan pergerakan rahangnya kala ia menjalin konversasi ringan dan tenang bersamamu. Hidungmu bisa mengecap aroma tubuhnya yang khas—perpaduan sabun mandi dan semilir alami kulitnya yang putih. Bukan aromaterapi, tapi bisa membuatmu merasa rileks.

Kau bisa mendengarkan tawa pelannya yang ia batukkan ketika kau menceritakan kisah konyol yang kaulakukan di kala matahari bertahta. Dia akan memintamu terus mendongengkan hal-hal kecil yang kauperbuat maupun yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau. Misalnya kala kalian berdua membiarkan angin menggelitik bagian kulit kalian yang telanjang di tengah padang rumput. Atau ketika tawamu melengking ketika ia memboncengimu naik sepeda menelusuri garis pantai hingga ke ujung. Atau ketika kau menemukan sebuket bunga mawar merah muncul di ambang pintu alih-alih wajahnya, lalu perlahan-lahan ia menampakkan batang hidungnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia akan menggali perasaanmu mengenai okasional yang pernah kalian lalui bersama, membiarkanmu menceritakan opinimu, baru ia menimpali melalui sudut pandangnya. Contoh konkritnya ketika kalian menggali tanah dengan sekop untuk menanam semak bugenvil yang begitu kauinginkan. Atau saat bola karet melambung di udara, bergantian menghampirimu atau dirinya—dan terkadang terpantul bebas pada permukaan tanah.

Ia membiarkanmu mengosongkan pikiran, mengurangi beban mental yang entah mengapa sering mengendap pada pusat memorimu, membiarkan sudut-sudut otakmu terisi oleh hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Mendengarkanmu berceloteh gembira hingga pada satu titik kau menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata beningmu dengan bulir air mata mengambang di sudut netra.

Ia menanyakan apakah kau sudah mengantuk, namun kau membantah dan melingkarkan lenganmu pada pinggangnya, menarik dirinya agar mendekat hingga batas tubuh kalian sudah tak jelas lagi. Pada malam-malam tertentu, ia akan berbagi mengenai kisah masa kecilnya, bergurau mengenai kebodohan-kebodohan yang pernah dialaminya sebagai bocah dan adolesens. Pada malam-malam biasa, ia akan memintamu mendeskripsikan banyak hal melalui sudut pandangmu, misalnya soal luar angkasa dan alien yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, atau soal kristal salju yang melayang-layang lembut di udara saat musim dingin.

Kesadaranmu sedikit demi sedikit menurun karena gelombang kehangatan itu menyapumu. Kuapanmu kian melebar dan semakin frekuentif. Matamu terasa semakin berat hingga pada akhirnya terpejam sama sekali.

Tepat sebelum kau benar-benar terjerat dalam dunia mimpi, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh sebelah kelopak matamu, hanya saja kedua binermu tak ingin bergerak terbuka untuk mendobrak rasa penasaran mengenai apa yang menyentuh tabir itu. Ah, mungkin itu kecupannya, atau hanya usapan ibu jarinya. Kau tidak peduli, yang kautahu hanyalah hal itu membuatmu semakin nyaman.

Mungkin kau sudah terlelap kala dia bergeser sedikit untuk menarik lembar selimut agar melingkupimu hingga ke dagu, lalu dia akan memperbaiki posisinya dan kembali merengkuhmu dengan lengan-lengan yang kokoh dan melindungi. Dengan suara rendah ia akan bersenandung menyanyikan nada-nada asing yang begitu lembut layaknya desauan angin. Menyelubungi kantukmu hingga benar-benar berkembang menjadi sopor, memenjarakanmu selama beberapa waktu dalam buaian mimpi.

Kau tidak tahu bahwa ia akan tersentak bangun meski kau hanya menggerakkan kepala sedikit atau mengerang. Ia terjaga setiap kali kau mengigau atau menjerit. Yang ia lakukan di detik berikutnya adalah mengusap-usap kepalamu dengan sentuhan ringan sambil menyenandungkan nada-nada asing itu, menunggu hingga fase delirium itu berhenti dan kau kembali mengembuskan napas yang dalam dan lambat.

Ia tetap ada di sana, menjagamu dengan kedua tangannya. Membiarkanmu menyelami alam bawah sadar, menanti bulu matamu menggeletar terbuka keesokan paginya. Atau mungkin menahanmu agar kembali mengatupkan kelopak mata bila kau benar-benar terjaga tanpa kantuk pada dini hari. Biasanya ia akan memancingmu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana, kemudian membiarkanmu berfilosofi dan menarik konklusi sendiri hingga akhirnya kau menyerah pada rasa kantuk.

Sesekali, ketika tak sengaja terseret ke alam fana dan membuka mata, ia akan tersenyum melihat wajah tenangmu saat tertidur.

Dan ia akan kembali memejamkan mata untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi setelah mengecup keningmu—jenis kecupan yang sarat akan cinta.

.

.

.

Dia membuatmu bergelung dalam mimpi, menggulungmu dan membawamu menjauhi alam fana, lalu menjagamu dengan caranya sendiri. Bukankah dia seperti sedasi?

.

.

.

**~fin**

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Jangan. Tanya. Ini. Apa.

Cuma sedikit kegalauan setelah kemarin kuliah psikiatri (yang mana saya sempet ketiduran di tengah-tengahnya, dasar odong). Tau ah, kepikiran aja tiba-tiba soal Sasuke yang sayang banget sama Sakura, ihi ihi.

Iya, saya mau ujian ntar senin, tapi bukannya belajar, malah jadinya bikin fic kaya gini pas ngulang baca bagian psikiatri. Uhuk.

Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini :)

Maaf banget karena belom apdet fic lainnya, lagi ga mood, serius. Sebagian besar fic multichap kepengen banget saya discont karena saya udah kemasukan banyak ide lain yang pengen cepet-cepet ditelurin, hahaha. dalem waktu deket, mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi, saya bakalan bikin cerita threeshot ato sejenisnya, tentang...hal yang tadi siang saya kepoin di angkot pas pulang. Wismilak aja deh ya.

Selamat Idul Adha, btw.

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime****  
26102012, 1.18 am**


End file.
